Motorized vehicles such as motor boats, all terrain vehicles, go-carts, mopeds, snowmobiles, and outdoor equipment such as lawn mowers, weeders, trimmers, and snow blowers often utilize small gasoline powered engines to operate and therefor require gasoline to be delivered thereto. To do so, gasoline is typically delivered to the machine in a portable gas container. A well known example of a gasoline container is a 25 liter capacity container shown in the drawings having approximate dimensions of 11-12 inches in height H; 11-12 inches in depth D; and 4-6 inches in width (not shown). A handle 100 and pouring opening 102 are typically positioned on the top of the container. The pouring opening often includes a dispensing tube 104 with a dispensing valve 106 attached to the container to selectively effect dispensing of gasoline. To dispense liquid from a container, unless a pump is utilized, the pouring opening must be positioned below the liquid line within the container and the container must be positioned above the intended location of delivery of the liquid. Since the pouring opening 102 in most known liquid containers is located at the top thereof, the container must be tilted to bring the liquid to the pouring opening. Carrying and holding the containers in the necessary elevated tilted position for transferring of liquid (such as gasoline) is often quite cumbersome for the user and commonly results in unwanted spillage and back strain.
It is also known to use similar sized and shaped containers for storing and pouring other types of liquid, such as water or the like and the transferring of liquid from such containers is also quite cumbersome.
There is a need for an apparatus which is assists with the transferring of liquid, such as gasoline, oil or water from a container in an improved manner.